


Kiibo's Prince

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domination, Kiibo x Reader - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans FtM, Yandere K1-B0, slight asphyxiation if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: "Could you write a yandere Kiibo whos already together with the reader using his new "feature" (that good robodick) in a rough manner on them? (Please make the reader transmale (he/him pronouns but with a female body)) (Btw I absolutely adore your work!)"this is another rq from tumblr, so i hope you enjoy lovelies!! i took some liberties and made it slightly rougher than intended, but hopefully that's something ur into ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ enjoy!!





	Kiibo's Prince

“I-I-I’m s-sorry I’ve been a-aah...b-bad b-boy..!”

When you first met your soon-to-be boyfriend, Kiibo, you would have never expected him (especially as a robot) to make your emotions twist and your heart soar as much as he does. You never really expected to fall in love with a robot at all, to tell the truth--and yet here you were, being mercilessly shoved down and made a mess out of, by the android you’d sworn your heart to. 

His...extension, as you called it, was much more intense this time than the one he usually made use of, when you were both swayed to a certain kind of mood. This one was long, and deft, and the most exciting feature was the vibrations--but these ones aren’t what you would normally find on any toy. They’re loud and strong and they pulsate with heat, and they’re enough to make you into a wreck in any normal situation--but this time, Kiibo was being far rougher than usual, and so you could practically feel your mind melting as you approached yet another orgasm. 

“You dared to speak with another male, while _I_ am the one that claims your affections? And don’t serve me that nonsense of ‘just being friends’--I know exactly how Saihara sees you, what every perverted classmate of ours thinks when they look upon your perfection…”

Though he was off on another one of his rants, Kiibo didn’t falter for a second while he pounded you into jelly--and so by the time he finally took notice, your body had already shuddered with a sudden orgasm, and you'd squeezed around him so tightly you swore he was deeper than he's ever been before. Normally, Kiibo would slow down at this point, and gently take you down from your high the best way he knows how--but this time his jealousy has overcome all other emotions, and he continued to thrust into you like it's his sole and only purpose. 

“They want to claim it, to claim _you_ \--but that right is mine, and mine _alone._ Who better to give you the perfect life than one who can memorize every detail about you, can keep track of every characteristic, every intake, that makes you perfect? I'm the only one, and I'll make sure you understand that….” 

Kiibo’s ramblings sent shivers down your spine, and it made you think back to everything leading up to this point; how you spent more and more time together, when he confessed to having strange feelings for you, to the first time you noticed his irregular tendencies...it all felt like a dream. Never before had you felt so needed, so adored...and never had you been someone’s obsession before. 

“O-Ow-!”

But just as you were letting your mind wander, a smack resounded in your ears, and your body jolted from the sudden flash of pain. It took a moment for you to realize that Kiibo had spanked you, and rather roughly, too.   
“Have you not been listening? Your attention should be on me, and me alone….are you paying attention?”

Without an immediate answer, Kiibo set to slapping your behind again, with more force this time--and as you felt your poor skin grow sore and red, you stammered out a rushed answer.

“I-I’m sorry, I love you! I love you more than anyone else!”

The wet, slick sounds of your union grew louder and louder as Kiibo became more unhinged, obviously unconvinced by the way he grabbed a fistful of your hair and bent down to grunt into your ear.

“Say it again. Tell me how much you need me.”

Desperate to please, especially now that you could feel the soreness rising and spreading into every inch of your body, you sobbed out your feelings for him as your next orgasm came closer and closer. 

“I-I can’t live without you, Kiibo! P-Please, I promise I love you more than Saihara or-!”

But before you could continue, you were suddenly shoved face-first into your pillow, Kiibo’s robotic hand forcing you down while he fucked you even more intensely from behind. It was already getting hard to breathe, but it felt so incredible you just couldn’t bring yourself to stop…

“I don’t ever want to hear that wretch’s name on your lips again. You belong to me, and no one else!”

You hadn’t ever heard Kiibo speak so confidently--and once you cried out that you were close, your boyfriend decided to continue your punishment all the way to the end. With his palm open, he brought his hand down over and over and over again on your ass, beating your poor cheeks to the point of throbbing with pain--and unable to hold out for another second, your orgasm came down hard and sudden throughout your body, forcing your fingers to twitch and your limbs to shudder with insurmountable pleasure. Once Kiibo had finally pulled out, your muscles went slack and you collapsed into the bed, so devoid of strength that your boyfriend had to turn your head for you so you could get a breath of air. 

By now, you didn’t even want to know how sore you would be in the morning, or how painful it would be to try and sit down for breakfast--all you could do now was breathe, and try not to pass out. You could sense a bit of shuffling around and the door to your bedroom opening and closing, but you weren’t really aware of anything until you were flipped over on to your back, and a soft voice told you to drink as he brought a glass of water to your lips. 

“My darling little prince...you were such a good boy for me, weren’t you?”  
Seeing him at the moment, gently cooing over you as he petted your hair, was like seeing a completely different person. True, when his jealousy took over, he tended to go overboard with his obsession--but you knew he truly did love you, and would do absolutely anything to make you happy. It was moments like these that made you believe he really was a human. 

“Mh...Kiibo...I-I love you, Kiibo..”

A smile crossed his lips, and seeming to understand what you wanted, carefully laid down beside you, to pull you into his arms and allow you to relax against his chest, right where his heart would be. And as you drifted off into slumber, you felt his grip get tighter and tighter, while he murmured into your ear.

_“You belong to me, my little prince…”_


End file.
